


Oyasumi

by Keeper_Amy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Love, Post-Canon, True Love, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper_Amy/pseuds/Keeper_Amy
Summary: After the biochip got removed some time has passed and it's already winter. V spends her last days with Takemura.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Oyasumi

It was already dark in Night City. Summing a lovely melody, you sat in your bed and waited for your guest to come. Like every week he came to look up on you. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay with you for more than two days a week. Yet everything that counted was, that he came. Every week he flew from Japan over to Night City to see you one more time. At first, the two of you spent more time together. But… After your condition worsened you were relaying on a Ripperdoc. And who is better than Vic? He was the only one who knew about the chip, about your condition, about your life span which was nearing it’s end.

Suddenly the door to your room opened and Takemura himself came in. Like always he seemed to bored and unamused. But today something was different. Something you couldn’t notice. A faint tint of sorrow in his eyes.  
“Hey Goro!” you waved your hand happily.  
“Evening” he said as he sat down beside you on the edge of the bed. Then he looked out the window not wanting to face you. “How are you doing today?”  
“Been better. But it’s okay now that you are here.” you joked with a cheer.  
Then Goro turned around and looked with a hard look at you. “Tch! Don’t lie. I talked to the doc. Who am I that you lie to me? This isn’t funny, V.”

  
“So, you know everything?”

  
“I said it just a while ago.” he grumbled at your question making you smile.

“Goro I… I don’t want you to worry about me.” You whispered after being caught. To be honest, you felt like shit. Your lungs didn’t work how the should, you started to forget your childhood. Sometimes you even couldn’t remember Jackie which made you sad.

  
Winter came faster than expected. Your body didn’t tolerate any medicine and there was no way to fix you. Slowly the medicine that should heal you was killing you. Day by day a part of you died. This could be your last weekend together. Both of you knew it. Slowly you reached out for his hand, making him look at you. With a genuine smile you looked into his eyes.  
“Can you do me a favor, love?” you asked as if you were once more a stupid teenager in love.

The look on his face softened as he brushed a hair behind your ear. “What do you want me to do?”

  
“Vic took my keys and -” you started to explain but Goro interrupted you.  
“For what in the hell do you need that ding right now?” he was yelling in annoyance at you. It made you feel like the days before the removal of the chip. Never in your life were you happy about Goro yelling at you.  
“I want to see something different than this shitty city. I need some fresh air.” you begged.

Takemura didn’t answer. He just looked at you. You could firmly see how it was breaking his heart to see you like that. Since the last month you were bedridden. All you could do was talk to him on the phone. He stayed up late every night so he could talk to you for at least one hour a day. And when you didn’t pick up the phone, he called your friends to check up on you. Either Panam or Vic would rush to your apartment. With Johnny gone you felt so alone all the time. It was so… quiet.  
“Please…” you whispered sad showing how weak you really were. Everything hurts, you had a sore throat and probably fever. “Please… I don’t want to die in here.”  
“Don’t say that V!” Takemura pulled away the blanked and took you bridal style. His sudden actions socked you and your eyes widen. But before you could say anything, he carried you to the garage. Of course you knew how strong Takemura was, yet it surprised you again and again. He sat you down on the passenger seat of Johnny’s old car and took the driver seat himself. “So, where do you want to go?” he asked as he drove onto the street.

You shrugged and leaned your head against the headrest. He nodded, knowing where to take you. Slowly you drove off. Music was playing silently, lights passed you one after another. With the strength you had left, you put your cold hand onto his thigh. “Thank you. I wish we could spent more time with each other before I… you know… before I die.” You whispered. “I love you.”

“Of course I love you too V. I’ll try to make more time, I promise.”

The next thing you knew was a cool breeze touching your skin through the newly open window. How you loved to feel the wind in your hair. The cold wind made you feel free. You felt like a bird or even an angel. This was the thing you missed the most. Goro lead you two to a cliff in the badlands, where he pulled over. Slowly you got out of the car, as did he. Snow covered the ground and you knew as soon as the snow melts your life will end.

Both of you sat down on the hood of the car looking at Night City. Takemura put a hand over your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. Funny how you went from foes to friends to lovers. It all started after the parade as you two almost died. Alcohol, stress and fear lead you two to develop feelings. Of course you were hoping to spent the rest of your life together.  
Weakly you leaned your head against his chest and watched the view. The shiny blue and orange lights of the city shone brightly into the night.

“Goro?” you whispered softly.  
“Hm?”  
“Can I tell you a secret?”  
“Of course you can.”  
The two of you were still looking towards the city not wanting to miss any moment of the beauty. He just holds you while your head was leaning against his chest. Your breath goes flat and you felt safe in his arms – you always did.  
“But don’t tell anyone.” you giggled weakly.  
He nodded and looked your way.  
Slowly you turned you head to face him as well. With a small smile on your lips you whispered faint the words you always wanted to say but were to afraid. “I know it’s selfish from me saying it right now, but I want you to know... I’m glad I could meet you. Sure, life sucks now but to be honest… I could have ended in a basement life Evelyn or even worse. I would work gig to gig and get myself killed one day anyway. So…. I’m glad I got to know you. I’m sorry I need to leave so early.”  
For a moment his eyes widen, but then a pair of lips was on yours. It was a gentle kiss. You barely had the strength to kiss back. Though, you still smiled on his lips. As you pulled away after a while you saw tears sparkle in his eyes. It was only for a short time, but you saw them. You never saw him cry before.  
“I… love you too, V. I may not be the best to show feelings but I harbor deep feelings for you. And I always will.” he whispered with a small sad smile. “Let us go back now.”  
“No! Pease… I… I want to stay here a little longer.” You laid your head back against his chest and grabbed his free hand, starting playing with his fingers. It felt so good to be near him. Slowly it was getting cold.  
“Thank you… for taking me… here.” a soft giggle escaped. Then your eyelids felt so heavy, that you had to close your eyes. You already know it. This was the end. A beautiful end. A few days before Christmas… At least you got to see Takemura one last time. And maybe… If there is something like a life after death then you may see him once again.

“I love you… Goro. Let me go to sleep in your arms... Promise me, you won’t forget me. Thank you for saving my life. Without you, I would have been dead a year ago.”  
He kissed your hair before whispering the last worlds you heard “ **Oyasumi** anata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm working on a longer story with V and Goro right now.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for Art related to my Fanfics and fun   
> @Bravepuppy_Art


End file.
